Finding Each Other
by narutoniue
Summary: A bunch of random drabbles primarily featuring Yuki and Machi, since I love the couple. Mostly focusing on the inbetween of Fruits Basket and Fruits Basket Another. Rated T for some slightly heavier situations. A mix of romance, fluff, angst, and humor. Expect Kakeru to get in the way many times.
1. Chapter 1

Background: This is a series of Yuki x Machi stories since they are my favorite couple from Fruits Basket, and I have had Fruits Basket on the brain lately. Some will be short, some long. Expect fluff, humor, randomness…rated T since there may be some more heavy stuff in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 1: It's not only her…**

Machi glanced at the key in her right hand. She stared at the apartment door right in front of her. Exams had finished, and she had some down time. She figured this would be a good weekend to visit Yuki.

In her left hand, Machi had a gift for her boyfriend. She knew he liked to garden, so she thought a small herb planter would be good for his apartment.

She sighed, feeling stupid for being nervous. She rang the doorbell first, in case Yuki was home. She waited for a few minutes, but didn't hear any movement inside. Yuki had mentioned he had classes until 5 on Fridays, but Machi wanted an excuse to not use the key. She fitted the key into the lock and turned it, hearing the click of the lock being opened.

Machi entered the apartment, turning a light on, since Yuki had the curtains closed. She took off her shoes and entered the living room area. She placed the plant on the coffee table. She sat down on the loveseat, wondering what to do until Yuki arrived. The neatness started to bug her, but she knew she couldn't trash Yuki's place. She glanced at the small kitchen, and came up with the idea to cook a small meal for the two of them to take her mind off things.

Machi found a bag of rice in the cupboard, but it looked barely used. Now she had to find the rice cooker. After opening every cupboard, it was no where to be found. Perhaps Yuki hadn't unpacked it? Machi wandered to the hall, glancing at the small coat closet. As she placed a hand on the doorknob, she heard the front door open.

"Machi?" Yuki called. "You're here?" He sounded happy. His footsteps became louder.

"I-I'm not checking up on you or anything," Machi immediately defended herself. "I finished exams and just thought I would say hi."

Yuki now stood next to her, smiling. "I'm happy to see you, Machi."

Machi blushed red, and looked away. "Anyway, I wanted to cook you a meal, but I couldn't find your rice cooker. I was about to check your closet –" She opened the door.

"Ah, Machi, wait-!"

A pile of garbage came flowing out, as high as Machi's waist. There was still more in the closet. Machi couldn't help but stare at the sight in front of her.

"Um, so I have been meaning to tell you…" Yuki began.

"Yuki, are you actually a messy person?" Machi asked, giving him a sideways glance.

Yuki's silence was all the answer Machi needed. Smiling, she stood on her tip toes and gave Yuki a gentle kiss on the lips, surprising him. Quickly, her face turned stoic again and she glanced in another direction. "Now, the rice cooker…" Yuki heard her mumble.

Yuki turned her back around and kissed her. Machi blushed, but didn't stop him. Kissing him gave her feelings she never imagined.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Yuki and Machi jumped apart at the sudden shout.

"Yun-Yun, you pervert! What are you doing with my little sister? I knew it! I knew you are actually an incredible pervert!" Kakeru yelled.

"Manabe! What are you doing here?" Machi was angry.

"Not to mention just enter without knocking!" Yuki was equally annoyed.

"I saw Machi walking, and figured you must be going to see Yun-Yun. And there was no way a good big brother like me wouldn't keep an eye on her little sister from being attacked by the mega-perverts." Kakeru was now closer to them. "And see I was right, see, I –" Kakeru's voice trailed off when he saw the pile of trash coming out of the closet.

"Machi?"

"Not me." Machi replied stoically.

Kakeru stared at the garbage. Then he looked at the two of them. "Man, I feel sorry for my future nephew. He's going to inherit the messiness gene, isn't he?"

Author notes: So a bit of foreboding to Mutsuki. I partly want to focus on the inbetween of the end of Fruits Basket and the start of Fruits Basket Another, but I may throw in some high school stories every now and then. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Background: This is a series of (mostly) Yuki x Machi stories since they are my favorite couple from Fruits Basket, and I have had Fruits Basket on the brain lately. Some will be short, some long. Expect fluff, humor, randomness…rated T since there may be some more heavy stuff in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.

 **Chapter 2: The Cow and Bunny Meet Yellow**

Hatsuharu Sohma looked up at the homeroom assignments. 3-A. Three was a nice number he supposed. He liked eating three meals every day.

"Haru~!" A certain blonde haired boy. "We're in the same homeroom."

"Ah." Haru looked at Momiji. It's not that he didn't like Momiji. But Momiji was too innocent to tease like Yuki or fight with like Kyo. The two headed toward homeroom. He glanced ahead and saw a brown haired girl also heading in the same direction. She looked familiar for some reason.

As the students settled in and chattered, Haru pondered on where he knew the brown haired girl from. Well, obviously they were students at the same school. But he felt like he had a closer association with her than that.

The teacher began calling attendance. "Machi Kuragi?"

"Ah." Haru said aloud. A few students turned and looked at him.

"Is there something you have to say, Sohma?" The teacher asked.

"What? Oh, no, I apologize." Haru replied.

 _Sohma?_ Machi looked at the boy a few seats diagonally to her right. Wait, he was in her homeroom last room as well. Actually, she may have remembered he was a Sohma. But she never interacted with him much. He was nothing like Yuki. Actually, she wasn't sure if he was actually dumb or just played dumb. She had no interest in getting to know him, unless Yuki thought it was important. Dealing with Yuki's brother was more than enough.

Lunch period approached. Machi went to her shelf and grabbed her box lunch. She sat back at her desk, ignoring the inane chatter of the other students. Most of it was unimportant.

"Hey." Machi looked up to see Haru standing by her desk.

"Yes?" Machi asked tentatively.

"You were in student council last year with Yuki, right?"

Machi felt herself stiffen at the possibility of where this conversation was going. Not many…actually no one at the school knew she was dating Yuki. Anyone who did know had graduated. She hadn't met Yuki's family yet, but she got the impression it was a fragile situation not unlike her own. Plus Yuki was busy preparing for college and moving away, so she assumed it wasn't something he brought up to the other Sohmas.

"Yes." Machi replied. "And I am in it again this year as Vice-President." Vice-President didn't require as much paperwork as Treasurer, and with college exams, it was a better position.

"Did you make friends with Yuki?"

Machi stiffened. _Well, that's one way of putting it._ "Yes, I suppose so, since we were both on council together."

Haru got a faraway look in his eyes. "Yuki has multiple friends." He then bowed to Machi. "Thank you for being his friend."

Machi didn't quite know how to react. "You're welcome." She mumbled awkwardly.

"Haru, Haru!" Momiji bounded over. "Did you bring sweets today? I forgot my candy."

"Huh? Oh, Momiji, look, this is Yuki's friend."

 _Wait, is he..?_ Machi started to wonder.

"I'm Momiji Sohma. It's nice to meet you." Momiji smiled broadly.

 _Another Sohma. I wonder how many of them there are…_ Machi wondered, while keeping a stoic appearance.

"I know, let's eat together!" Momiji declared.

"Eh?" Machi couldn't help but exclaim.

"Wait, let's take a picture together and I'll send it to Yuki." Momiji flagged down a classmate.

"Um, I'd rather not," Machi felt her face flush.

"Say 'Cheese'," Momiji proclaimed as the shutter clicked. Taking his phone back from the other student, he proceeded to mail the picture to Yuki. "Haru, do you want it too?"

"No. Rin might get mad if she sees me with a girl she doesn't know."

"That's true."

Machi heard her phone ping, signaling she had an e-mail. She grabbed her phone to see it was a message from Yuki.

 _I see you are making more friends. I'm glad. Maybe we can get a picture of the two of us together the next time you visit._

Machi hid her face in embarrassment after snapping her phone shut.

"Kuragi-san, is something wrong?" Momiji asked, sounding worried.

"No. No, I'm fine." She still felt her face a tad flushed.

"Eeeeeh, what is Kuragi-san doing with the Sohmas?" A girl in their classroom remarked.

"Wasn't she the one that said Yuki-senpai wasn't a prince?"

"Is that her?"

Machi stood up, annoyed at the banter. She grabbed her lunch and headed to the stairway that led to the roof.

"Wait, Kuragi-san!" Machi turned to see Momiji and Haru following her. "Ignore those girls. They are probably just jealous because you were on the student council with Yuki last year."

"I don't care what they say." It was true. Machi was focused on her future. She no longer wanted to dwell on the past. She told Yuki she was going to catch up to him, and she was determined to keep her promise.

"Well, that's good!" Momiji smiled.

"Ahhh! My dear Yellow!" A voice suddenly declared.

Machi turned pale. Then red. Then pale again. It was quite a sight to see.

"Ah, Ayame, what are you doing here?" Haru asked.

"My dear Hatori has to cancel some plans with his beautiful lover. And I thought why not offer to tell her in person, and kill two birds with one stone and check on how my dear brother's girlfriend is doing." Ayame explained.

"Girlfriend?" Momiji asked.

"Machi, my dear future sister-in-law, how are you this wonderful day?" Ayame asked approaching a very scared Machi.

"Yuki has a girlfriend." Haru commented, very happy for Yuki.

"Eh, even Yuki has a girlfriend? No fair, no fair, everyone has sweethearts." Momiji complained.

Suddenly both turned to look at Machi.

"Wait, you're Yuki's girlfriend?!"

"Yes, my dear younger Sohmas, she is –"

"Aya…" A stern voice came from behind.

"Ah, dear Mayu." Ayame exclaimed. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Come with me. You can't just barge into the school like this." Shiraki-sensei pulled Ayame away. The three watched the awkward situation of Ayame being dragged away in silence.

The bell rang, indicating end of lunch period. _Saved by the bell_ , Machi thought. She headed back to the classroom.

"Wait, Kuragi-san…" Momiji started.

"We have class." Machi replied.

Haru, always surprisingly intuitive, spoke up. "Later, Momiji."

"Mhmmm." Momiji nodded.

Haru watched Machi from behind. _So this is the girl who found Yuki._ A smile formed on his lips. _I'm glad for you, Yuki._

Author notes: So Takaya-sensei one time mentioned that she thought Machi would likely become friends with Haru and Momiji. Since they are all in the same year, and now that Machi has association with the Sohma clan, it makes sense. Haru was indeed in the same homeroom as Machi in their second year of high school. I realize not too much Yuki x Machi in this chapter, but again, I am trying to fill in the gap between _Fruits Basket_ and _Fruits Basket Another_. In addition, it seems that Mutsuki is also good friends with Riku and Sora (who are likely the children of Haru and Rin), so Machi would have build some camaraderie with Haru at the very least during their adult lives.


End file.
